


sweet love of mine.

by lorene



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Imagery, Intense feels, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorene/pseuds/lorene
Summary: Jack’s hand was sweaty, slick and the heat that radiated from their joined palms was the only thing keeping him on the verge of this moment in a whole from being too much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> songfic for sweet child o' mine 
> 
> "Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place, where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by." if that isnt the most romantic, poetic line you've ever heard then idk what is
> 
> ***PRONOUNS HAVE BEEN CHANGED FOR THE SAKE OF THIS FIC, idk if your supposed to do that but i wasn't about to write girl!jack so...***

**_He’s got a smile that it seems to me, reminds me of childhood memories. Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky._ **

 

Jack was stunning, beautiful, _thrilling._  He was familiar, full of so much warmth and glowing with bursts of passion and so much kindness that Connor could hardly contain himself because he could taste the intense infatuation that engulfed him entirely.

 

He was endless, so _endless_ and it paralyzed Connor. He couldn't move a muscle, couldn't speak, couldn't think when the rush of euphoria surged through him as it all played out right before his eyes and Connor has the hardest time wrapping his head around the fact that he's the cause of this.

 

He was the cause of Jack’s happiness, when he got a spark in his eye and the corner of his mouth quirked up. Sometimes it was slow, shy, uncertain. Other times it was wild, uncontrollable and Connor was absolutely in awe.

 

Jack was the only person he ever wanted to see smile. It was the first and last image he craved for everyday and if that wasn't love then he doesn't know what is.

 

**_Now and then when I see his face, he takes me away to that special place and if I stared too long, I'd probably break down and cry._ **

 

Sometimes, Connor couldn't sleep. Not from stress or worry or too much caffeine, but because his heart raced a mile a minute whenever he glanced over to the person lying next to him and it made it hard to calm down enough to even think about closing his eyes.

 

He could listen to the soft whispers that floated into his ears for hours. The whispers about anything and everything that entered Jack’s mind when he was trying to quiet it down and Connor would always pay attention because he never wanted to lose a drop of information Jack gave him.

 

He would store it away somewhere deep in his emotion filled heart for another time. Another time when Jack wasn't as vulnerable as he was right before he fell asleep.

 

Connor didn't need to sleep. He could lie there and stare at Jack, watch him until his eyes slowly became droopy and half lidded, and his mouth became slack. Until his breaths got slower and longer over time, evening out to a steady pace and he could trace the flat plane of his cheek, across the bridge of his nose and down to his lips, because he loved the way Jack’s face was luminously lit up by the moon.

 

It was such an devastatingly gorgeous sight, Connor had no control over the tears that gathered in the corner of his own tired eyes because he couldn't believe that it was possible to feel this way for another person.

 

 **_Sweet child o' mine, sweet love of mine._ ** ****  


Overwhelmed.

 

If Connor had to describe the way he feels in one simple word, it would be overwhelmed.

 _  
_ **_He’s got eyes of the bluest skies as if they thought of rain. I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain. His hair reminds me of a warm safe place, where as a child I'd hide and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by._ **

 

“Come on, hurry!” Jack told him, looking back over his shoulder and laughing into the crisp ocean breeze that seemed to wrap around their overheated bodies and it cooled them down immensely until he shivered. It was a shiver that traveled all throughout his body, making him sigh because this kind of feeling, was something he could never get tired of experiencing.

 

Connor sifted his feet through the still hot sand as fast as he could and Jack was still practically dragging him through it because he couldn't help if his knees went weak every time their hands were locked together like this.

 

It was easy to keep his head up and his eyes open. Even though rain was now pouring down on them, lively and spirited, he didn't want to miss Jack’s giddy expression from being caught by the storm or the little noises of excitement and surprised gasps that loosely slipped out of his lips or how the imprint of white on his hand showed just how tight he was now gripping Connor’s hand.

 

One particular harsh raindrop fell onto his left eyebrow and this time, he looked up to the blotchy swirls of lingering grays and midnight blues that mirrored the exact color of Jack’s eyes and it shocked him, along with the angry rumble of thunder that warned them for the last time. It startled something deep and on the edge of hysterical in his chest, and Connor felt exposed.

 

Jack’s hand was sweaty, slick and the heat that radiated from their joined palms was the only thing keeping him on the verge of this moment in a whole from being too much.

Connor never wanted to hold anyone else's hand again.  

He squeezed it tighter, pressing his fingertips against the sharp knuckles that stuck out so lovely, because even if Jack was focused on finding them a place to hide from the rain, Connor still wanted him to know that he was there, always present and ready to be wherever and whoever Jack wanted him to be.

 

And he wasn't sure where Jack was leading them, but it didn't matter because there wasn't a place where he wouldn't follow.

 

Eventually, they ducked under a rock formation that acted as their own little cave and it was secluded because no one else was crazy enough to come to the beach at two in the morning just to watch the storm roll in.

 

“That was close.” Jack commented, and Connor loved him because he could be funny like that. He laughed wholeheartedly because both of their clothes were soaked through completely and sand grains were sticking to them uncomfortably.

 

The crinkles under Jack's clouded eyes that he got in return, were so delicate and pure that he was afraid to run his thumb over them, not wanting to accidentally smooth the skin out. In that way, Jack was fragile.

 

It was dark tonight, but the look on Jack’s face was the only light he needed to see. And he saw, the trails of wetness rolling down his forehead and onto the soft curve of his cheekbones, all the way down to his jawline where they clung onto for dear life until Connor swiped them away.

 

His hair was now a damp copper colour, it smelled of vast sea and salt and Connor’s heart ached so badly because he was looking at the most beautiful image nature itself could muster up, he felt dizzy with the urge to protect what he couldn't imagine letting go of.

 

Jack tore his gaze away from the war of the thundershower and turned to bury his head in the curve of his neck. The stray baby hairs that had been sticking up mercilessly, were now tickling his chin and Connor dropped his head to rest on the top of Jack’s.

 

**_Sweet child o' mine, sweet love of mine._ **

 

Jack was completely and utterly the only person he ever wanted to love for the rest of his life, and Connor knew. This is exactly what love was.

 

**_Where do we go? Where do we go now?_ **

 

“I’m so in love with you, you know that? Promise me you’ll never leave me.”

 

Connor waited until Jack looked up at him. “I promise.”

 

It was heavy, charged and he knew with all his heart that Jack would never lie to him. The thought of that alone, was electrifying and it pulsed in his veins, powerful and addicting.  This was it. Jack was it. 

 

**_Sweet child o' mine._ **

**Author's Note:**

> might come back and edit this but its here for the time being.


End file.
